


Tension, is What It's Called

by NanixErka



Series: Maria and the Reaper [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Getting to Know Each Other, Just me having fun, OC insert, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, also marvel phases 1 through 3 are seen as classics here lmao, netflix is gonna evolve just watch, stranger things is classic tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Maria and Gabriel have a... weird introduction. Formally, at least--alternate title - "Wow, Nina is just gonna keep writing this shit for every fandom she's mildly interested in? Of course she is"





	Tension, is What It's Called

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this one lmao

Maria was about as close as a reasonable person could get to losing her mind at this point 

6 days. She’d been in this terrorist bunker for 6 days and counting. Most of her wounds were well into healing, but the man she only knew as Reaper told her that he refused to have the public think he'd been the one who injured her, so she still had time to kill. Both prisoner and not of the terrorist group, Talon 

Stuck with spare clothes and not a lot to do she'd taken to television and reading to pass her time, as well as the naps facilitated by the healing drug “aceto-triptophan” that accelerated the process but left her fatigued in its aftermath 

On day 7 , she dressed in yet another oversized shirt (this one with the logo for the chargers) and a pair of sweatpants. Today seemed like a television day, so she found her way into the media area (why did a bunker full of terrorists need a media room??) and turned on the television, resuming her binge session from about 2 days prior. She was watching an old show on “Netflix classic” - which only had Nexflix originals from the first 25 years. How they got Netflix was beyond Maria, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. 

And yet, not even 20 minutes into the second season he appeared, in his damned clippers sweatshirt leaning against the wall. 

He hardly left her alone since she got here, though she couldn't blame him for that- after all she was a renowned journalist who might try to snoop if left unsupervised for too long. But he rarely spoke, and, perhaps more uncomfortably, never removed his mask. He was there when she ate and when she moved rooms and when she went to bed- though he had the decency to not enter the room she’d been given. He'd taken to just standing there when she did things like some sort of bodyguard from hell, with his whisping form and rumbling voice. Whenever he did speak it was always questions or borderline snide comments 

“How is your leg wound?”

“You're going to burn a hole into the back of her head if you keep doing that”

“Have you had lunch?” 

“You're going to hurt your neck if you keep looking up like that” 

She was very, very close to asking what his deal was and also prepared to straight up not get an answer. Seemed to be a pattern. 

As she sat on the couch watching a series known as “Stranger Things”, she could feel his eyes on her, almost as if he was just staring intently at the back of her head. She glanced back

“You know, you are going to burn a hole into the back of my head if you keep doing that” she said, her thick accent slightly warping the words. 

Reaper let out something akin to a chuckle, and suddenly the tension in the room relaxed considerably. As the show continued she actually heard his footsteps come towards the couch, and felt the dip as he took up residence in the other side. She glanced, but her stare didn't linger. A couple minutes passed in silence 

“Why do you only watch Netflix classic?” 

His voice sounded… relaxed. she looked at him again

“I like the shows. That and the The first Generation Marvel Cinematic Universe stuff is pretty good” she shrugged 

“Hm, I prefer the second Iron Fist” he commented 

“Who doesn’t?” She asked back. 

Their conversation continued, as lightweight as it was, and it was… nice. Very nice. It was kind of weirding her out, admittedly. Why was he suddenly so much calmer. When the conversation died down and they continued watching the show she relished the silence- letting her get her thoughts together 

His personality - while not flipped, per se - seemed very different when they were chatting. Not curt, or snide, but honest and perhaps a tad jaded. 

Oh, also, apparently he spoke spanish. That was new. 

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, the marathoning going well into the night before he disappeared, once again leaving her to her thoughts and not much else. 

After that things were… well, different might be a strong word. They both weren't on edge, no, but they were… awkward. When Sombra was in the vicinity she watched with interest and amusement as they interacted, a twinkle in her eye that Maria found unsettling. 

On the tenth day. Her wounds had healed- not even scaring, and he gave her clothing to change into that morning

“Collect your purse. After you change, we are taking you home” He explained. 

She nodded, taking the clothing from him and brushing hands briefly

He moved as if burned

She huffed, refusing to say anything and shutting the door. 

She looked over the clothes - just a tank top and pants- before putting them on and grabbing her purse, looking into the mirror of the room and taking a glance

Still the same, it seemed. Would she ever change? 

She slung her purse over her shoulder and opened the door, where it seemed Reaper hadn’t left. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, Senhor” She answered curtly “The sooner I can sleep in my own bed, the better.” 

“Our beds not good enough for you?” 

“You sleep on _feathers_ , there is so support” She lightly chidded as they began to walk. 

“... Are you the one that stole all of the pillows from the media room?” 

Her lack of response, and the reddening of her cheeks was enough of an answer for him, leaving him chuckling a bit

“It’s not a felony, I assure you” He commented as they turned, passing the kitchen/dining room of the compound. Moira eyed them as they walked through but Maria tried her best to not say anything. That woman had been eyeing her like a cat since she got there. Best thing to do would be to avoid eye contact. 

He helped her up into the ship - the first step but almost absurdly steep - and they strapped in, deliberately keeping her towards the back of the ship so as to keep her in the dark about the location - which frankly she appreciated. She didn’t want to be needlessly questioned when she returned home. Hell, she’d probably just let the police know that she had been released, and refuse questioning unless they had a subpoena or warrant. She needed a little time to de-stress. 

Silence fell over them again, Maria fiddling with her bag and Reaper simply sitting stock-still. 

It was comfortable, somehow. Silence with him was no longer awkward. It was… serene. 

When she realized they were descending, she looked over at Reaper, who was unbuckling himself. She copied him, standing up as the ship “thud”ed to the ground 

“Where-” 

“We are on the outskirts of Porto, your side of the city” 

“Oh great, you know where I live, too?” she joked - it being her turn to lightly chuckle 

“You are not exactly obscure, senora” 

“I am aware” She assured. Following him out of the ship. Before she could jump down from the absurdly high last step, he swiftly grabbed her waist and picked her up, placing her on the ground. She let out a rather unattractive yelp at that “Ah- what was-” 

“You hurt yourself easily” he seemed to tease “Do you know how to get home from here?” He asked. 

“Yes, yes I do.” she nodded “Ah… before I forget…” She looked up at him, as if trying to see his eyes through the mask “Thank you” 

He looked back at her, expression hidden. He then reached for her hand simply holding it. She could feel her face heat up. 

“I would say its my pleasure, but I don’t think i’d like to see you again at the bunker anytime soon” He joked “Good bye, Maria Silva” 

“... Adeus, Reaper” She blandly replied, as he let go of her hand and went back onto the ship.

She stood there until the ship disappeared in the sky, and turned back to her hometown, seeing the hint of the sun behind her making the city glow gently. She took a breath… and walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come Bug me @ doodleimprovement on tumblr!


End file.
